Wind Beneath My Wings
by Raven Kawasaki
Summary: Did you ever know that your my hero "Wake up....please wake up now!"And everything that i would like to be? "Why wont he wake up!" I can fly higher then and eagle ".....My sleeping angel" For you are the wind beneath my wings


Raven:..Im in the mood for a tear jerker, This story is based on the hit song "Wind beneath my wings" I heard this song, and cried, it gave me a great idea! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raven-Me Nobieka- Jordan Kura- Brittany Ichido- Kurama and Hieis son Rain- Kurama and Hieis daughter Kenshiru- My son Sakura- My daughter Lain: Kurama and Hieis grand daughter ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the small back room of an old Japanese temple, forlorn music played softly..just enough to cover some of the steady weeping. Black dresses and dress suits where worn by each person, and by each person, painful memory's shone brightly...In the upper part of the small room, a black casket set, shining with beauty, holding a sleeping angel, that everyone knew and loved, but forgot about so easily, and took for granted so much.  
  
~ * It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
  
You always walked a step behind.*~  
  
A man stood at the casket, gazing down at the sleeping angel, at his sleeping lover, the silk-like red hair, tossed over the white pillow he lied a pone, his incanting green eyes, closed, never to open again...never to shin with love, or never to burn once more with passion. The slender body was drained of color, and his lips stained a purplish color.  
"Hiei...you okay" the small women, with long black hair and grayish- violet eyes, placed her hand on his shoulder, he jerked at the touch, but said nothing "Hiei..I loved him to..he was the one who helped me threw the tough times-" "Shut up Raven...i don't want to hear you speek...leave me.." "..I understand" She wiped a tear away, as she took her place beside her red headed son, Kenshiru.  
  
~*So I was the one with all the glory,  
  
while you were the one with all the strain.  
  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.*~  
  
Hiei took his hand gently across the pale flash of the other boys cheek "Wake up now...please?" Hiei felt his nose and eyes began to sting as he nudge the redhead "..wake up..for me..please...f-for Ichido...R-Rain...Wake up for Lain then.." ...but nothing, the forest green eyes stayed shut "...you cant do this to me..not now, not after everything we went threw..." He could feel the eyes from behind him, watching, praying he wouldn't do something stupid, Then- ".K-Kurama!" Lain, a small girl with short black hair and coal black eyes ran up to the casket "Kurama, wake up!! Come on, you promised we could go play today, you promised you would teach me how to fish!!........Y-you still have to teach me how to fish.."  
  
~* Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
  
and everything I would like to be?  
  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
  
For you are the wind beneath my wings *~  
  
"Hiei..why isn't he waking up?!" Hiei glanced at his grand daughter, the back to Kurama "...his resting Lain.." "..wake him up, its all most night time and I have school in the morning!!" "..he wont wake up" "..why?! And why is everyone crying" "...Lain..Kuramas never waking back up" Lain looked at Hiei, then to her crying mother and father "..why not...did someone do something bad?" "..all but you Lain..all but you" "Huh..what do you mean?" "...he should have had some much more..maybe he should have left us...he wouldn't of been so sad" "..but we loved him...and he loved us..with out him..where would any o us be?!"  
  
~*It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
  
I would be nothing without you*~  
  
Never again did Kurama open his eyes, never again did his friends and family recover, but for Hiei, his angel is still with him, laughing and loving, for Hiei, the Angels death...is still a dream...  
  
~*Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
  
for you are the wind beneath my wings,  
  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
  
Thank you, thank you,  
  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings*~ 


End file.
